


Everyday Conversation

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pining, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Kaon loves Tarn’s voice.
Relationships: Kaon/Tarn
Kudos: 8





	Everyday Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 3, 2013 as “Drabble #70 - Tarn/Kaon.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 7, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Kaon loves Tarn’s voice.

Decepticons tend to lean toward the harsh voices. The deep and dark, the whining, or the jittery. Those who are of few words, or the boastful. Exceptions exist of course, as their Lord and Master Megatron shows through his elegance of speech and devotion to the poetry of manipulative language. But those examples are few and far between. Most of his peers display voices that are piercing and harsh to hear.

And none of them are like Tarn’s.

Smooth and delicate, and far more cultured than any aristocrat–Tarn’s voice was a pleasure. Even a whisper of it could send a surge of power through his circuits, lighting the electric nodes and wiring to spark. Kaon could get drunk on the sound of Tarn’s voice.

Kaon attended every single one of Tarn’s executions for just such a reason.

It wasn’t uncommon for the entire team to be present for each member of their list’s demise, but sometimes Tarn took special notice. As the Keeper of their List, Kaon felt it was his right to be present. To check the name off immediately upon their final moment.

It had nothing to do with the surge of ecstasy he felt in his spark as Tarn talked. As Tarn mocked and his syllables kept in time with the music, Kaon fought to keep his face straight while his spark teased of overloading without a single tactile simulation. Tarn’s words were lyrical, elegant, and they washed over Kaon like a wave. The decrescendo of his voice as he lulled the target into their final sweet slumber was the sweetest lullaby.

As much as they tortured their targets, Kaon always felt the victims were far too pampered as their sparks simmered out into nothing. Tarn was too kind to let them leave this world in such a way.

Kaon ached to be delivered to the All Spark in such fashion, should he need to leave this plane.

“Kaon,” Tarn said as he entered the bridge of the ship, and drew Kaon back into the present.

The List Keeper’s head tilted toward the voice he knew so well, and placed his data pad on the desk. His day dreams and musings could wait for another time. Why fantasize, when reality was present?

“Have you located our next target?” Tarn asked, settling near Kaon’s side. His weight was heavy, and the force of his energy lit the tactile sensors on his metal armor on fire. “I believe you mentioned he was a tad tricky to track down.”

“Of course, sir,” Kaon answered, his mind wrapping around the glory of Tarn’s alliteration. He pointed his finger to the map, and tapped the screen. “We’ll be at his location in approximately two days.”

“Excellent,” Tarn said. He placed a hand on Kaon’s shoulder, between the neck and his conductors. He leaned down, place his helm near Kaon’s and in a lifted voice, said, “Keep up the good work, Kaon.”

“Of c-course, sir,” Kaon answered, the crack in his voice inevitable.

Tarn squeezed his shoulder and left his side, heading for the Captain’s chair. Kaon shivered, the fresh air attacking the war spot where his hand had been. The electric chair set his hands on the solid edges of his data pad flat on the table.

Kaon adored Tarn’s voice. Even everyday conversation was far too lovely for him to bear.


End file.
